


Sting

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His words had stung when he told the fifteen year old he thought of her as a daughter. Though, that was unknown to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sting

She let the mental door to her emotions slam shut, sick of the love towards one who's heart was closed to her. A daughter, that was he must've thought of her. He had basically raised her but that didn't matter! She was a fifteen year-old girl in love and they were the ones you denied nothing from.

Rin let her body slide down the wall as she fought back tears. She loved Sesshomaru! She loved him with all her heart and all her body. She wanted him to hold her at night, every night but no, it could never be.

_"_ _Daughter, you are being ridiculous."_

Those words stung more than a bee could ever hope too. She wished at that moment she had been stung by a bee. Surely it would spare her the pain.

_"_ _I'm not your daughter!"_

Her parents had died long before the first time she had. Sesshomaru was still alive.

_"_ _By definition you are."_

She didn't care about definitions. She didn't think of Sesshomaru as a father, she wanted to be his lover.

_"_ _I don't care!"_

But she did care actually, she cared about the fact he actually thought of her that way. It broke her heart to know that he was off limits to her because she was his "daughter". She didn't feel like that, she thought as tears began to gather at her eyes. She didn't feel like his daughter, not at all. That was not open to opinion, not even in the slightest.


End file.
